


In Between (Norrington and Sparrow)

by seraphina_snape



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington: You forget your place, Will Turner.<br/>Will: It’s right here, between you and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between (Norrington and Sparrow)

**Author's Note:**

> The one thing I never thought I'd write: a threesome.
> 
> Originally published: May 2005

Will Turner exhaled sharply, willing his body to relax. It wouldn’t do to mess things up now and not have – _this_. Will’s eyes drifted shut as he tried to relax.

"Yeah, that’s it, lad, slow and easy," came the low murmur, and Will’s eyes flew open. They focussed on Jack Sparrow – _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, pardon me – and his glorious, naked body.

"Keep on breathing, Turner," a second voice said, equally low in volume and equally soothing in tone. Will let his head fall back on the broad shoulder, looking at the short brown hair that was, for a change, not hidden under the ridiculous white wig Commodore Norrington usually wore whenever he left the house.

 _A good thing then,_ Will thought, _that we haven’t left the house._

Then all thought left his brain when Norrington reached around him with one strong arm and leaned heavily on his back, bending him forward a little. Out of their own volition, his eyes closed again.

"Easy now," Jack instructed, and Will could almost feel the gazes traded over his head by the two older men.

"I think you’ll find that I know what I’m doing, Sparrow," Norrington said slowly, dangerously, stroking down the curve of Will’s arse while his other arm was holding him firmly in place. Will felt a cold, wet substance pressing between his cheeks, and a single finger, pushing slowly, insistently.

" _Captain_ ," Jack insisted in a low voice, but he was ignored by the other two men.

Will moaned as the first finger slipped inside, moaned at the familiar sensation and the strange but exhilarating feelings that stirred his own cock in response to the hardness he felt against the back of his thigh.

Will opened his eyes again, wanting to savour the experience with all his senses. Jack, standing in front of Will at arm’s length, winked at him. Will watched as Jack trailed his fingers down to his chest, playing with one nipple, then with the other. He wanted to reach out to Jack’s body, let his hands join the dance, but his body was possessed by another need, unwilling to adhere to his mind’s command. Norrington added a second finger to the first, pushing deeper still, and chased all thoughts of moving even an inch towards Jack away in an instant.

Jack grinned, letting his hand wander downwards, wrapping it around his own cock. Will’s breath hitched at the sight, and Norrington chuckled in his ear.

"Are you still that innocent, Will?"

Hearing his given name from Norrington’s lips was pure seduction, as always, and Will moaned again, pressing back against the fingers pushing into him. Norrington let out another low laugh, moving the arm he’d wrapped around Will so that he could stroke across a hardened nipple.

Jack licked his lips at the sight, and Will could see he’d locked eyes with Norrington again, a mixture of pleasure, need and suspicion in his gaze.

"Now, do you think you’re ready, Turner?" Norrington’s hot breath stirred the soft curls of hair behind his ear, and Will exhaled slowly and deliberately, stopping himself right in time before the undignified whimper could leave his lips.

"Keep calling me Will, and I am," he said, not quite managing the ordering tone of voice he was used to from the older man.

Norrington hmmed in response, slowly withdrawing his fingers. Will moaned in protest, but was quickly silenced by something bigger, harder than a couple of fingers pushing at his entrance.

"Push back against me," Norrington whispered, stroking Will’s hip. "Will," he added, almost purring.

Will sighed, doing as he was told. A slow burning started from where Norrington pushed inside, a mixture of pain and pleasure, with pain having the upper hand by far. This time, Will moaned in pain.

"Shhh," Norrington said, nuzzling the side of Will’s neck in an attempt to calm the younger man. "I know you like it, Will. I know you like it a little rough."

Will moaned again at hearing the words.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Norrington stop in his quest of breaching Will’s most private place, and Will’s eyes focussed back on the source of the sound.

"I think you’re both forgetting something very important," Jack said, accentuating the 'r' in 'very' in a very extreme fashion. When he was certain he had their attention, Jack grinned and pointed both his index fingers to his own chest. "You’ve got Captain Jack Sparrow not a foot in front of you, and neither of you is paying him any attention."

"Really, Sparrow, don’t you think you’re taking yourself a little too seriously," Norrington said teasingly, and Will could easily feel the smirk behind that remark.

"Not so much, no," Jack murmured, staring transfixed at Will’s cock. "Let’s see how much you can stand, lad," he said, chuckling, tossing a strand of his hair back over his shoulder.

Jack knelt down on the floor, licking his lips again. His hands grasped Will’s ankles, slowly running up his legs to his knees and stroking over the firm thighs before they dug into his arse cheeks and pulled them apart, making it easier for Norrington to slip into the tight passage.

"Well then, come on, Norrington. Now you’ve got an expert handling… things," Jack whispered, leaning forward to suck the tip of Will’s dick into his mouth.

Will gasped, not able to move because of both man’s hands that were holding him in place. Yet he desperately wanted to push forward, push into that warm, wet mouth, sink into the heat and never surface again. He still felt Norrington’s cock push into him, felt the burning pain as his skin broke and muscles stretched beyond imagining, the scarce lubrication not nearly enough to ease the passage for a painless entry. But the pleasure now overrode pain, and Will couldn’t move either way.

Norrington hissed behind him, his grip tightening around Will’s torso as he stayed buried to the hilt for a few moments. His lips descended on Will’s neck, sucking on the skin greedily.

Will was lost in sensation. Jack was leisurely lapping at his cock, still holding his arse cheeks apart for Norrington, who was buried deep inside him, nibbling on his neck. If he were to die now, he’d truly die a happy man.

Then Norrington pulled out almost completely and shoved himself back inside in one quick, smooth motion, and Will gasped loudly when his body was pushed forward, deeper into Jack’s mouth. Jack’s teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of his cock, bringing him again to the border of pain and pleasure. So far, pleasure was winning.

Will felt his eyes drift shut again as Norrington repeated the motion, much more forcefully and with a more upward angle, only to fly open at the burst of pleasure coming from deep inside of him.

"Do you like that, Will? I know you do." Norrington’s voice was heavy with arousal, and he spoke carefully, enunciating each syllable as if he were inebriated. "Does that feel good? Tell me."

"…feels… great," Will managed to gasp out, overtaken by the double pleasure of Norrington hitting his prostrate with almost every stroke and Jack’s tongue, sliding along the underside of his cock every time Norrington pushed his body forward into Jack’s mouth.

He lost all sense of time, but knew it couldn’t have been long until he felt the intense pleasure centring in his groin, spreading out from there.

"You’re close, aren’t you, Will?" Norrington whispered in a strained voice, speeding up his pace once more.

"Will," he said again, groaning. "Will." Norrington unwrapped his arm from Will’s torso, moving his hands to the slender hips as he pushed harder.

Will wanted desperately to push back against Norrington, wanted to impale himself on his cock, but that would mean losing the sweet suction Jack’s mouth was offering. He was torn between one pleasure and the other. Such sweet torture.

"Will…." Norrington breathed, his tongue nipping out to lick at Will’s ear, trailing down the slope of it to the earlobe, sucking it into his mouth.

Will cried out sharply, his hands gripping Jack’s hair as he came, hard. He could barely feel Jack’s throat muscles working as he swallowed, the intense pleasure overriding everything else.

Jack let the spent cock slip from his mouth and stood up, eyes once more fixed on Norrington’s. He pressed close to Will, and the younger man could feel the hardness of Jack’s erection against his side, brushing over the fingers of Norrington’s hand that still held his hip.

Norrington groaned in his ear, the earlobe slipping from his mouth as Jack leaned closer to him, wrapping his arms around Will and reaching out for Norrington, who was pumping wildly into Will’s body.

Then Will could feel Norrington’s hand moving from his hip to Jack’s groin, but he still couldn’t move because Jack was pressing him back onto Norrington whenever the older man pulled out for another thrust.

Jack’s cock, now pressing against Will’s hip on the one side, and being rubbed and fondled by Norrington’s hand on the other, was leaking and throbbing, and Jack was biting down hard on Will’s shoulder.

Will shivered, still dazed from the aftershocks of his orgasm and the continued stimulation of his prostrate, and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder as he felt the man lift his head.

He didn’t need to turn his head and watch as Jack plunged forward and locked, not his eyes, but his lips with Norrington’s. He could hear their gasps and the wet slide of tongue against tongue right next to his ear, feel their chests heave with the deep breaths both men were taking.

Norrington groaned into Jack’s mouth, shaking from head to toe as he filled Will with his hot seed, at the same time groping for Jack’s cock, giving it a hard pull.

Jack cried out, coming in a few long, hard spurts all over Will’s hip and Norrington’s hand.

The three of them stilled, breathing hard and irregularly. Will moaned in a little bit of pain and a greater sense of loss when Norrington pulled out of him, soothing the action by licking up the sweat assembled between Will’s shoulder blades.

"Now," Jack said, still gasping for breath, "don’t tell me my presence didn’t enhance the whole experience."

Will wasn’t about to complain about Jack’s presence, but exhaustion won out and he stayed silent, letting Norrington do the talking.

"Indeed," Norrington said, amusement evident in his voice. "Almost makes me glad I caught you." He paused, burying his nose in Will’s neck. "Of course," he continued, his tone muffled, "you’ll still have to hang."

End.


End file.
